Moshi, moshi Flo am Apperat
by cute-little-Kenshi
Summary: Ein Mädchen, zwei bekloppte Brüder und die vier Unkrautboys mindestens 3000 km entfernt. Das Leben der Franziska von H.-W.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango gehört mir nicht – wenn ja, würde ich die vier Blumenboys auch bestimmt nicht teilen grins  
  
**Bevor ich mit dem ersten Kapitel meiner Fanfiction beginne, muss ich ein kleines Geständnis ablegen. Wer hier eine Geschichte erwartet, die sich allein um Tsukasa, Rui, Akira und Soujiro dreht, den muss ich leider enttäuschen. Im Gegenteil, eigentlich wurden die vier – zumindest im ersten Teil der Geschichte - ein wenig zu Randfiguren degradiert. D.h. aber nicht, dass sie nicht in der Geschichte vorkommen. Nein, die Wahrheit ist, dass meine Charaktere ein gewisses Eigenleben entwickelt haben.  
  
Um euch das Lesen ein wenig zu erleichtern, möchte ich euch die Hauptpersonen kurz vorstellen.  
  
Hauptperson meiner Geschichte ist Flo. Vielleicht habt ihr schon mal bei Miki die Geschichte „Uaah, der doch nicht gelesen". Dann ist euch doch sicher schon mal diese nervige Freundin aufgefallen, die den Hauptcharakter in dieser Geschichte – nämlich Kim (alias Chiara-Anna-Lena von Sandau) ständig anruft. Um genau diese nichtsnutzige, kleine Person geht es in dieser Geschichte.

Flo, alias Franziska von Hohenfels-Wittenstein leidet in Deutschland unter der Trennung von ihrer besten Freundin Kim und lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, ihrer Familie und ihrem gesamten Umfeld gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Als weitere Hauptpersonen tauchen Flos Brüder Theogenis (kurz Big T genannt) und Marc auf. Die beiden stauben geradezu vor Coolheit und haben einen erheblichen Mädchenverschleiß. Zu guter letzt sollte ich vielleicht noch Herrn Hellixberg erwähnen – Flos Lateinlehrer. Er bereitet Flo nicht nur in jeder Lateinstunde ein Martyrium – nein, ihm kommt in dieser Geschichte noch eine besondere Rolle zu.

Unsere Unkrautboys lernen Flo zunächst nur durch Kims Erzählungen und Telefonate kennen, allerdings ist geplant, dass Flo im Laufe der Geschichte nach Japan reist. Immerhin soll es ja eine Fanfiktion zu Hana Yori Dango werden. grins

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der Ball**

Flo lag auf ausgestreckt auf dem Dach des Ostturms und starrte in den Sternenhimmel hinauf. Es war ein lauer Sommerabend. Die Vögel zwitscherten, und ein paar Grillen zirpten im Burggraben. Flo seufzte schwer. „Na, trägst du wieder die Last der ganzen Welt auf deinen Schultern, Schwesterherz."Ein brauner Wuschelkopf tauchte am Rand des Daches auf und im nächsten Moment schwang sich Theogenis William Harold von Hohenfels- Wittenstein auf das Dach des alten Turms.

Flo drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Zieh Leine, Big T."„Geht nicht. Mama ist auf der Suche nach dir." Flo seufzte abermals schwer und setzte sich auf. Big T hatte sich inzwischen neben sie gesetzt und musterte sie nachdenklich. „Du vermisst deine bessere Hälfte, was?" Flo nickte. „Ohne Kim ist es viel zu langweilig. Das skaten auf dem Platz ist nicht das gleiche, in der Schule muss ich neben Olivia sitzen – Big T, dass ist mehr als ich ertragen kann." Ihr Bruder grinste. „Ich zerfließe vor Mitleid mit dir. Denk mal an Kim. Die sitzt in einem fremden Land, mutterseelenallein und muss ihre geliebten Fisch essen."„Das ist es ja, was mich so aufregt. Wie konnte Tante Hanna ihr das nur antun. Ein Schüleraustausch nach Japan – das ist doch eine Schnapsidee! Denk nur, nach einer Woche besteht sie nur noch aus Haut und Knochen. Sie hat einen empfindlichen Magen. Vielleicht bekommt sie von dem Reis sogar Schlitzaugen."

Big T starrte seine Schwester einen Moment sprachlos an, dann warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und begann schallend zu lachen. Flo versetzte ihm daraufhin einen kräftigen Knuff in die Seite, so dass er fast vom Dach gefallen wäre, wenn nicht Marc, ihr ältester Bruder ebenfalls auf dem Dach aufgetaucht wäre und ihn festgehalten hätte. „Hoppla, Flo pass auf. Du könntest wirklich noch mal jemand verletzten."„Klappe." Kam es von Flo. „Mama schickt dich wohl als Verstärkung." Marc grinste. „So ist es. Du solltest sofort in ihr Boudoir kommen. Dein Kleid für den Ball ist da." Flos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten. „Keine Chance! Ne, das mach ich nicht. So einen Fetzen ziehe ich nicht an."

Marc seufzte schwer und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Bruder. Im nächsten Moment stürzten sich die beiden auf ihre kleine Schwester und schleifende das schreiende und wild um sich schlagende Geschöpf den Turm hinunter zu ihrer Mutter.

Die Herzogin von Hohenfels-Wittenstein war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen Brief zu schreiben, als Flo eingequetscht zwischen Marc und Theogenis ins Zimmer geschleift wurde. „Franziska mein Schatz, da bist du ja. Dein Kleid ist da. Ich möchte, dass du es gleich anprobierst. Dann können wir sehen, ob Änderungen erforderlich sind." „Bestimmt. Bei den kurzen Beinen." Lästerte Theogenis. Flo trat ihm als Antwort mit aller Wucht gegen das Schienenbein. „Halt die Klappe du Pseudobruder!"fauchte sie. „Ich geh nicht zu dem Ball, Mama. Da sind nur Holzköpfe, und ich habe keinen Bock mir von denen die Füße platt treten zu lassen."

Die Herzogin von Hohenfels-Wittenstein schloss für einen Moment gottergebenen die Augen. „Flo, ich weiß nicht, woher du diese vulgären Ausdrücke nimmst, aber in meiner Gegenwart möchte ich dich bitten, dich einer gepflegteren Sprache zu bedienen. Was den Ball angeht, du weißt sehr wohl, dass es deine Pflicht als Tochter des Herzogs von Hohenfels- Wittenstein ist, daran teilzunehmen. Immerhin ist es ein Ball zu Ehren unseres Hauses."„Blablabla."Erwiderte Flo.

Die Herzogin sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Flo, deine Tante Harriet wird dort sein. Du weißt, was das heißt. Sie ist deinen Patentante und besteht auf deine Anwesenheit."„Soll sie doch. Ich geh da auf jeden Fall nicht hin. Basta!" Flo verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob das Kinn vor. Jeder, der sie kannte, wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte weiter mit ihr zu reden. Flo hatte einen ausgesprochen Dickschädel.

Die Herzogin von Hohenfels-Wittenstein sah ihr Söhne flehend an. Marc, der sich in einen der Sessel geworfen hatte, musterte seine kleine Schwester nachdenklich. „Wenn Kim mitkäme, würdest du hingehen, oder?"fragte er sachlich. „Sie ist aber nicht hier, falls du das vergessen hast."Giftete Flo zurück. „Stimmt."Kam es von Big T. Die Gräfin schnippte in die Finger. „Ich habe eine Idee. Wir können Kim natürlich nicht von Japan einfliegen lassen, aber wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Deal, Flo. Du gehst in diesem bezaubernden Kleid auf den Ball und wirst dich einen Abend einmal wie eine manierliche, junge Dame benehmen. Als Gegenleistung werde ich mit deinem Vater reden, ob du nicht Hanna und Justus begleiten darfst, wenn sie in zwei Monaten nach Japan fliegen und Kim besuchen." „Ist das dein ernst?"Flo starrte ihre Mutter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ihre Mutter legte den Kopf schief. „Natürlich fällt dann der Frankreichurlaub weg. Beides ist zu teuer." Flo war hin und her gerissen. Auf ihrem Gesicht waren die unterschiedlichen Regungen deutlich abzulesen. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Einverstanden!"

„Hurra!"die Herzogin riss die Arme in die Luft. „Eine Sorge weniger. Und jetzt ab in das Kleid, Flo. Deine Tante kommt in einer halben Stunde."Flos Augen verdüsterten sich. Murrend griff sie nach dem weißen Kleid und schlurfte aus dem Boudoir ihrer Mutter.

Theogenis war der erste, der sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. „Es ist jedes Jahr das gleiche, aber sie muss Kim schon ganz schön vermissen und sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie dafür ihren geliebten Frankreichurlaub sausen lässt." „Mmh."Marc stand auf. „Mutter, du willst sie doch nicht alleine reisen lassen, oder?"Die Herzogin, die gerade ihren Brief frankierte, sah auf. „Tante Hanna und Onkel Justus werden ein wachsames Auge auf sie haben, Marc. Keine Sorge."Sie lächelte ihre beiden Söhne an. Auch wenn diese es nie offen zugaben, so hingen sie doch sehr an ihrer kleinen Schwester und litten unter einem erheblichen Schwesterkomplex.

  
  
Vier Tage später fand der große Frühlingsball auf Schloss Hohenfels- Wittenstein statt. Die Einfahrt war mit Fackeln geschmückt worden, so dass die Limousinen ohne Problem den Weg durch die Allee finden konnten. Flo stand in ihrem weißen Kleid im Empirestil mit ihrer Familie oben an der langen Eingangstreppe, um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Es war ihr zum ersten Mal gelungen, weiße, lange Handschuhe zu tragen, ohne sie bereits vor dem Ball mit Limonade oder etwas anderem verschmutzt zu haben. Ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie heute Abend das Familiendiadem in den Haaren trug und die schmale Perlenkette ihrer Großmutter. Flo sah wahrlich aus, als wenn sie eine Debütantin aus dem letzten Jahrhundert war. Nichts an ihr erinnerte an den Wildfang, der noch am Morgen seine Brüder mit dem Besten über den Schlosshof gejagt und schließlich für ein unfreiwilliges Bad von Big T im Schlossgraben gesorgt hatte.

Ihre Tante Harriet war der erste Gast, der in geziemenden Schritten die lange Steintreppe hinaufstieg und von der herzoglichen Familie von Hohenfels-Wittenstein begrüßt wurde. Flo gelang es, einen vollendeten Knicks zustande zu bringen, doch sobald ihre Tante ihr den Rücken zudrehte, streckte Flo die Zunge raus. „Bäh! Du alte Giftnudel!" „Franziska."Zischte ihre Mutter leise. Flo setzte wieder ein gekünseltes Lächeln auf. Die nächsten Gäste kamen die Treppe hinauf und wurden wieder artig von ihr begrüßt.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der Ballsaal derer von Hohenfels-Wittenstein bereits gut gefüllt. Unter den Gästen bewegten sich nicht nur die Cremè de la Cremè des europäischen Hochadels sondern auch wichtige Politiker, Wirtschaftsbosse und ein paar Reporter. Der Herzog von Hohenfels-Wittenstein eröffnete den Ball mit seiner Gattin. Flo ließ sich von Marc auf das Paket führen und Big T. musste zähneknirschend mit Pinki vorlieb nehmen. „Verdammt, wenn Kim da wäre, hätte sie mit Marc tanzen können und wir hätten diesen Mist zusammen hinter uns gebracht."grummelte er, während er sich auf den Weg zu Pinki, Kims Cousine, machte.

Flo lachte gehässig. Pinki war bis über beide Ohren in Big T verschossen, was für alle ein offenes Geheimnis war. Marc schwebte im Gleichschritt mit seiner Schwester über das Paket. „Wirst du dich heute Abend tapfer den jungen Herren zuwenden?"fragte er lächelnd. „Och, mal sehen." Meinte Flo unbekümmert. Marc hob eine Augenbraue. „Was führst du wieder im Schilde." fragte er. „Ich?"Flo sah ihn unschuldig an. „Was sollte ich schon im Schilde führen?" Marc sah seine Schwester nachdenklich an. Ihr zartes Aussehen heute Abend konnte ihn nicht über die Tatsache hinweg täuschen, das in ihren Augen der übliche Schalk blitzte.

„Schwesterchen, ich kenne dich." erwiderte er. „Denk an deine Reise nach Japan, bevor du etwas machst, was dir nachher Leid tut. Mama erwartet von dir, das du dich heute Abend deines Alters und Standes entsprechend benimmst." „Du willst wohl, das ich diese Lackaffen um mich herumschlawenzeln lasse, was?"fragte Flo verächtlich und deutet mit dem Kopf zu eine Gruppe junger Männer hinüber, die sie beim Tanzen beobachteten. „Weißt du, dass mir Maximilian letztes Jahr versucht hat, in den Ausschnitt zu glotzen? Dafür hab ich ihm ordentlich auf die Füße getreten und meinen Absatz noch mal richtig schön hin und her gedreht." Flos Augen leuchteten bei der Erinnerung gehässig auf. Marc jedoch warf dem jungen Maximilian von Lechtenberg einen finsteren Blick zu. Der zuckte daraufhin erschrocken zusammen.

„Nanu?"fragte einer seiner Freunde. „Hast du unserem Herzog in Spe kürzlich etwas getan?"Maximilian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Verdammt noch mal. Wie lange will der uns eigentlich Franziska noch vorenthalten. Sie sieht heute Abend richtig ätherisch aus. Hätte nie gedacht, das aus ihr mal so eine Schönheit wird." „Klar, aber eine mit stacheln."Warf ein andere Junge ein und alle Umstehenden lachten. Sie alle kannten Flos Eigenheiten und wussten darüber hinaus, das Maximilian, seid er Flo vor drei Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, in sie verliebt war. Als einfacher Baron ohne einen so langen Stammbaum wie derer von Hohenfels-Wittenstein waren seine Aussichten jedoch eher gering, die Tochter des Herzogs zu ehelichen.

Das Flo im Übrigen vom Heiraten eh nichts hielt und lieber eine Karriere als Ärztin anstrebte, war Maximilian ebenfalls nicht bekannt. Nach dem Walzer mit Marc tanzte Flo mit ihrem Onkel Justus und schließlich mit ihrem Vater. Anschließend ließ sie sich auf Wunsch ihrer Mutter von einem jungen Herrn zum Bufett führen. Es gelang Flo sogar über zwei Stunden lang ein interessiertes Gesicht aufzusetzen, während die jungen Adligen um sie herum über Poolpartys, Reisen und schnelle Autos diskutierten. Schließlich kam die Erlösung in Gestalt ihres Bruders Theogenis.

Er zog seine Schwester ein wenig zur Seite. „Lust auf etwas frische Luft?" zischte er leise durch die Zähne. „Sehr gern."Murmelte Flo leise zurück. Gemeinsam huschten sie aus dem Ballsaal und flohen in die Bibliothek. Am Kamin betätigte Flo einen geheimen Mechanismus. Die Rückwand des Kamins glitt zur Seite. „Gehen wir zum Nordturm hinauf. Da finden sie uns nicht so schnell." Rief Flo und sprang schon mit ihren weißen Satinschuhen und dem schleifenden langen Rock durch die Asche und kroch in den Geheimgang hinein. Theogenis warf einen Blick zur Tür bevor er ihr folgte und dann sorgfältig die Geheimtür von der anderen Seite schloss. Sie schwänzten über einen Stunde den Ball. Dann kehrte sie zurück.

Flos schönes weißes Kleid war am Saum mit Ruß beschmiert und die weißen Handschuhe vom abtasten der Geheimgangwände völlig mit Grünspan bedeckt. Sie stopfte sie kurzerhand in eine der umstehenden Blumentöpfe. Plötzlich stand Tante Harriet vor ihr. „Meine liebe Franziska. Es wird Zeit, dich einem wichtigen Gentleman vorzustellen. Du musst wissen, dass er bereits seit längerem Interesse für die bekundet hat. „Mein lieber Comte de Fabrée, das ist meine Nichte Franziska, das jüngste Kind des Herzogs von Hohenfels- Wittenstein."

Ein junger Mann von mittlerer Statue mit blassen schmalem Gesicht und wulstigen Lippen verbeugte sich vor Flo. Flo musterte ihn ungeniert von oben bis unten. Dann wandte sie sich ihrer Tante zu. „Ich nehme an, das ist wieder mal eine deiner guten Partien für mich? Wie lang ist sein Stammbaum. Kann er sich mit unserem messen?"„Nun, nicht ganz." Brachte ihre Tante Harriet entschuldigend hervor und fächelte sich nervös Luft zu. Flo sah wieder den jungen Mann an. Dieses Mal jedoch mit einer solchen Herablassung, das der junge Comte zusammenzuckte. „Monsieur, es tut mir leid, aber mit solchen Emporkömmlingen wie ihnen kann und werde ich mich nicht abgeben. Liebe Tante, ich bitte mich zu entschuldigen."

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf rauschte Flo davon. Jedoch ging sie nur um die nächste Ecke. Dort brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus und rannte dann gut gelaunt zu ihren Brüdern hinüber. Den Rest des Abends wurde Flo von den meisten jungen Herren gemieden. Ihr hochmütiges Benehmen gegenüber dem Comte de Fabrée hatte sich herumgesprochen und zudem hatte sie es nicht unterlassen, bei jedem Tanz ihren Tanzpartnern ordentlich auf die Füße zu treten.

Die Herzogin von Hohenfels-Wittenstein und ihr Mann jedoch wussten nichts von Flos Benehmen und wunderten sich nur über das eigenwillige Verhalten der jungen Männer heutzutage. Auf der anderen Seite war aber zumindest der Herzog heil froh, dass seine Tochter ein weiteres Jahr sein kleiner Zankteufel bleiben würde und noch kein Interesse am anderen Geschlecht bekundete. Marc und Big T waren jedoch nicht so blauäugig wie ihre Eltern.

„Flo, du bist unmöglich."Zischte ihr Marc ins Ohr, während sie den letzten Gast verabschiedeten. Flo rammte ihm daraufhin ihren Ellbogen nicht gerade sanft in die Seite. „Wenn du dir denn ganzen Abend anhören müsstest, wie hinreißend zerbrechlich und zart du aussiehst, dann würdest du auch die Pimpernellen bekommen. Ich habe selten einen Haufen solcher Bekloppten erlebt wie heute Abend. Das hat sogar den Ball vom letzten Jahr getopt." „Stimmt." Kam es von Theogenis während er herzhaft gähnte. „Ich für meinen Fall könnte jetzt ne' Mütze voll Schlaf gebrauchen."Flo gähnte ebenfalls.

Der Herzog kam auf sie zu. „Na, ihr drei. Das war ein langer Abend für uns alle, was? Na ja, für dieses Jahr haben wir das wieder hinter uns gebracht. Und nun Marsch ab ins Bett."

  
  
Flo ging tatsächlich sofort in ihr Zimmer, entledigte sich ihres Kleides und putzte die Zähne. In ihrem Bartsystem Schlafanzug machte sie es sich auf dem Bett bequem und griff nach dem Hörer ihres Mickey Mouse Telefons. Jetzt war es erst einmal Zeit Kim in Japan anzurufen.

Kim war gerade auf den Weg zur Schule als die Miss Marpel Melodie ihres Handys loslegte. Völlig außer Atem blieb Kim auf dem Fußweg stehen und zog ihr Handy hervor. „Hallo."Murmelt sie atemlos. „Kim? Ich bin es, Flo. Na, wie schaut es aus?"„Flo, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zur Schule und spät dran. Wenn ich schon wieder zu spät komme, dann erwarten mich drakonische Strafen meines Lehrers."„Seid wann stört dich das denn?"kam es nur von Flo.

Kim hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr etwas darauf zu erwidern, denn jemand nahm ihr das Handy aus der Hand. Sie war mitten auf dem Gehsteig direkt vor dem Eingang ihrer Schule stehen geblieben. Rechts und links strömten die Schüler an ihre vorbei. Eine besondere Gruppe jedoch, war hinter ihr stehen geblieben – die F4, ihres Zeichens Herrscher der Schule.

Kim fuhr herum und wollte laut protestieren, doch Doumyouji Tsukasas finsterer Blick lies sie den Mund wieder zu klappen. Hanazawa Rui starrte gelangweilt auf die vorbeiziehenden Schülerscharren. Nishikado Soujiero lächelte Kim amüsiert an und Mimasaki Akira hielt ihr Telefon in der Hand aus dem nun laut und vernehmlich Flos Stimme erklang. „Hey, Kim. Was ist los? Sag doch etwas. Akira starrte kurz auf das Handy, grinste dann und legte es ans Ohr.

„Was?"kam es von Kim. Nishikado zwinkerte ihr zu. „Keine Angst, Akira möchte sich nur ein wenig mit deiner Freundin unterhalten. Sieht sie eigentlich gut aus?" Derweil hatte Akira etwas auf japanisch in das Telefon gesagt. Vom anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte ein lautes. „WAS? Hallo, was ist denn das für ein Gebrabbel. Sag mal, Kim, was soll der Mist. Hast du ein Radio an?" Akira hielt hastig das Telefon weit weg vom Ohr. Kim stöhnte auf. „Flo! Wann lernst du endlich Japanisch."

Nishikado entriss Akira das Telefon. „Gib mir mal."„Hallo, du bist diese berühmt berüchtigte Flo, oder?"Er hatte Deutsch gesprochen, so dass Flo ihn mühelos verstanden. „Häh?"Kam es von ihr. „Wer ist denn da? Ich wollte Chiara-Anna-Lena von Sandau sprechen." Nishikados Brauen wanderten nach oben. „Was für einen merkwürdige Ausdruckweise."Murmelte er. „Äh, ich kenne leider keine Chiara-Anna-Lena?" „O.k., ich meine natürlich Kim und jetzt mal etwas flotti bitte!" Nishikado starrte zu Kim hinüber. „Du heißt Chiara-Anna-Lena? Ich dachte dein Name ist Kim."„Flo, dafür bring ich dich um." Knurrte Kim.

Sie entriss Nishikado das Handy und brüllte laut hinein:"Flo, dafür dreh ich dir den Hals um. Was? Keine Fotos. Du spinnst doch. Hey moment, moment. Ist ja gut, also schön. Fünf Mangas gegen zwei Fotos. Aber die krieg ich dann auch kurzfristig. Schön. Mmmh. O.k., dann bis später. Ciao." Kim stellte das Handy ab und steckte es zurück in ihren Rucksack. „Muss los."Murmelte sie und wollte sie an den Jungen vorbeischieben." Hanazawa Ruis Hand an ihrem Ärmel hielt sie jedoch zurück. "Du heißt wirklich Chiara- Anna-Lena von Sandau?" Kim stöhnte leise. „Ja, meine Eltern haben damals wohl einen über den Durst getrunken, als sie sich diesen bekloppten Namen ausgedacht haben." Damit riss sie sich los und flitzte in die Schule. Die F4 sahen ihr grinsend nach. Dieser bakka-Punk war wirklich immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Flo, gähnte in Deutschland herzhaft und hängte den Hörer ihres Telefons ein. Sie musste Kim bei nächster Gelegenheit unbedingt fragen, was für Bekloppte da am Telefon gewesen waren und sie.... – weiter kam Flo in ihren Überlegungen nicht mehr. Stattdessen sank sie auf ihr Kopfkissen und fiel sie in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Flo träumte von riesigen Pfannenkuchenbergen. „Sirup, mehr Sirup."Säuselte sie selig im Schlaf und schmatzte zu frieden. In den beiden Nebenzimmern lagen Big T und Marc in ihren Betten. Beide waren müde aber dennoch zu aufgekratzt von dem ganzen Abend, als dass sie schlafen konnten. Schließlich gab Big T es auf, einschlafen zu wollen und klopfte an Marcs Zimmertür.

„Hey Marc, pennst du schon?"fragte er. Marc drehte sich murrend in seinem Bett um. „Fast, aber komm rein." Big T schlenderte in Marcs Zimmer und lümmelte sich an das Bettende. „Wie fandest du den Abend?"fragt er und spielte mit dem Zipfeln der Bettdecke. Marc verschränkte die Hände hinter den Kopf. „Geht so. Tante Harriet wird immer nerviger. Ist dir aufgefallen, wie sie Flo die ganze Zeit beobachtet." „Ja, habe ich auch gesehen. Sie hat ihr heute Abend einige reiche, junge Herren vorgestellt. Der Comte de Fabrée war auch dabei." „Armer Maximilian."Lachte Marc. Deswegen hat er heute Abend so ein langes Gesicht gemacht. „Flo hat aber auch nur einmal mit ihm getanzt."Meinte Big T grinsend. „Aber mal ehrlich. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Tante Harriet Flo verkuppeln will."Marc gähnte erneut. „Kann schon sein. Aber erstens ist Flo noch nicht mal volljährig, zweitens würden Mama und Papa das nie zu lassen, auch wenn sie droht, Flo zu enterben, und drittens darfst du Flos Temperament nicht vergessen. Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Der Mann muss noch geboren werden, der sie bändigen kann."„Stimmt."Die beiden Jungen lachten vergnügt. Big T kehrte zurück in sein Bett. Jetzt konnte er beruhigt schlafen.


	2. Das Martyrium einer Doppelstunde Latein

**Kapitel: Das Martyrium einer Doppelstunde Latein**  
  
Zwei Tage später saß Flo gerade im Informatikunterricht und Chattete mit Kim:  
  
Häuptling Winnietouch (Flo): How, Häuptling Winnietousch grüßt Eat-my- shorts. Eat-my-shorts (Kim): Hi laufender Meter. Wie schaut es aus in meiner geliebten Heimat?  
  
Flo sah aus dem Fenster:  
  
Häuptling Winnietousch: Es regnet in Strömen und es ist nass und kalt. Ich musste heute Morgen glatt die scheußliche Regenjacke anziehen, die mir Mama im Frühjahr gekauft hat. Du weißt schon, diese lila-blaue Modell. Ich sag dir, für dafür sollte man den Hersteller verklagen. Mit dem Modell mache ich mich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule. Was gibt es neues bei dir?  
  
Eat-my-shorts: Ach, nur das übliche. Meine Hausdrachen nerven. Ich soll in der Reisbude schuften? Frechheit oder?  
  
Häuptling Winnietousch: Die haben nen'Knall. Gib denen mal ordentlich Zunder oder soll ich da mal anrufen. Du weißt ja, auf so etwas verstehe ich mich.  
  
Eat-my-shorts: Danke für die Hilfe, aber bei deinem Japanisch habe ich da so meine Bedenken. Appropo, wie geht das Lernen voran?  
  
Häuptling Winnietouch: Welches Lernen? Ich bin viel zu beschäftigt dafür. Mangas lesen, Mangas lesen und noch mal Mangas lesen und na ja, hin und wieder ein paar Worte Japanisch nachschlagen.  
  
Eat-my-shorts: Flo, du bist unverbesserlich. Sag mal, wo bleiben eigentlich meine Fotos von Marc. Du hast mir Nacktbilder versprochen.  
  
Häuptling Winnietousch: Hey, wahre Kunst braucht eben seine Zeit. Ein Genie wie mich darf man nicht drängen.  
  
Eat-my-shorts: Hust, hust! Wo steckst du gerade?  
  
Häuptling Winnietousch: In der Schule. Informatik bei Von-Stockum. Er sitzt wieder einmal vorne am Pult und liest Zeitung, während wir uns im Internet über irgendwelche blöden Sachen informieren sollen. Der hat doch einen am Apell! Eat-my-shorts: Gut zu wissen, dass sich Zuhause wenigstens nichts geändert hat, während ich hier versauere. Wie war eigentlich der Ball? Du hast Sonntag gar nichts davon erzählt.  
  
Häuptling Winnietousch: Gähnend langweilig – wie immer. Tante Harriet hat einen Junggesellen nach dem anderen angeschleppt. Ich habe mir schon überlegt, ob ich mal als weiblicher Bachelor ins Fernsehen gehen sollte.  
  
Eat-my-shorts: Bachelor?  
  
Häuptling Winnietouch: Ach ja, das kennst du ja im fernen Japan nicht. Im Moment läuft so einen bekloppte Serie im Fernsehen. Da ist ein schleimiger, abgeleckter Schweizer, der die Frau seines Lebens sucht. Jetzt buhlen 25 Kandidatinnen um seine Gunst. Ich sage nur, alles ist erlaubt.  
  
Eat-my-shorts: Uuääh. Vielleicht sollten die F4 auch mal an solch einer Sendung teilnehmen. Dann müssten die nicht immer Mädchen in Nachtclubs mit Alkohol besinnungslos machen, um sie dann abzuschleppen.  
  
Häuptling Winnietouch: Mann! Du machst mich echt neugierig auf deine Blumenboys. Kannst du nicht mal ein Foto von denen schicken?  
  
Eat-my-shorts: Klar, ich stelle mich mit einem Fotoapparat vor die Schule und bitte sie mal lieb zu lächeln. Ne, das kannst vergessen. Ich habe eben leider auch kein Handy mit Digitalcamera.  
  
Häuptling Winnietousch: Seufz! Oh, der alte von-Stockum packt seine Zeitung ein. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Telefonieren wir nachher?  
  
Eat-my-shorts: Mal sehen. Ich muss im Laden helfen. Grüß mir Big T und Marc.  
  
Häuptling Winnietouch: Schon klar. Und las die Ohren nicht hängen. Denk an unsere Geheimrezepte. Hihihi. Orlando wir lieben dich!  
  
Eat-my-shorts: Orlando wir lieben dich!  
  
Flo schaltete rasch das Chatprogramm von Yahoo aus und tat so, als wenn sie über Google etwas suchen würde. Ihr Lehrer warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Bildschirm und schlenderte dann weiter zwischen den Reihen hindurch. Fünf Minuten später erlöste die Schulglocke Flo von einer weiteren langweiligen Informatikstunde.  
  
Während Flo in Deutschland die Qualen einer Doppelstunde Latein zu überstehen hatte, nutzte Kim die Zeit, um sich gnadenlos an die F4 für ihre kleinen Sticheleien in der Schule zu rechen. Zu ihrem Unglück hatten die vier Jungen nämlich gerade die kleine Teestube ihrer Austauschfamilie für einen netten Nachmittag ausgesucht. Kim blieb trotz aller Proteste die leidige Pflicht, die Jungen zu bedienen. Dass Kim das auf ihre Art machte, verstand sich von selbst. In Gedanken hörte Kim Flos lachende Stimme, wie sie ihr den Beilagezettel für Abführmittel vorlas, während Kim den Spezialtee für Tante Harriet vorbereitete. Ein böses Lächeln huschte über Kims Gesicht. Da die Jungen wesentlich größer als Tante Harriet waren, konnte es nichts schaden, ein wenig mehr in den grünen Tee zu gießen. Kim freute sich schon auf die Email, die sie später an Flo schicken würden. Ach – Rache war ja so süß!  
  
Flo schwitzte derweil im Lateinunterricht über einer Übersetzung und kaute mit tief gerunzelter Stirn an ihrem Bleistift. Verdammt, warum hatten sich die alten Römer nur so eine blöde Sprache ausgedacht. Hatten die denn nicht mal an ihre armen Nachfahren denken können. Flo gab es auf. Sie würde wieder einmal zu ihrer altgedienten List greifen, und das ganze ein wenig freier übersetzten. Die fehlenden Vokabeln mussten eben durch künstlerische Freiheit ersetzt werden. In diesen Texten ging es sowieso immer nur um töten und kämpfen. Da konnte sie ja nicht viel falsch machen, wenn sie einfach etwas von Köpfen abschlagen und spritzendem Blut schrieb. So setzte Flo an und verfasste folgenden Text:  
  
Die Römer hatten einen heiden Schieß vor den Germanen, weil diese planten, ihr dummes Römerreich platt zu walzen. Nur zu gut hatten sie ihre schmählichen Niederlagen im Gedächtnis, als die Germanen in das liebliche Italien einfielen und die Heere der Römer in blutigen Schlachten niedermetzelten. Ob wohl die Römer tapfer (ne wie Schießhasen sind se'weggelaufen) kämpften, tränkte ihr rotes Blut die Schlachtfelder. Irgendwann jedoch hatten die Germanen von den römischen Weibern nie Nase voll und kehrten zu ihrem Fellen und Würfelspielen zurück. Seit diesen Tagen machten sich die Römer in die Hosen, wenn sie an die Germanen dachten. Sie hatten Furcht, dass die Germanen beim nächsten Mal ihre Frauen vergewaltigen, die öden Städte niederbrennen und die ollen Äcker abfackeln würden. So rutschten sie vor den Statuen ihrer Götter herum, bettelten und flehten, dass sie die Plage fernhalten sollten, ihr Heil garantieren und ihre billiges Leben verschonen sollten (Weicheier!). Wenn die Germanen ihren Verstand nicht mit Met versoffen und mal weniger um ihre Frauen gewürfelt hätten, dann hätten sie den Römern ordentlich in den Hintern getreten und das dumme römische Reich und ihre Sprache ausgerottet (hätte uns Schülern ne'Menge Ärger erspart). „Oh edle Götter, lasst uns zu unseren Heiden oben auf dem Olymp beten, sofern sie gerade mal zuhören, auf dass sie unsere faule Haut retten."  
  
Flo las ihren Text noch einmal durch, grinste zufrieden und gab ihren Test am Lehrerpult ab. Herr Hellixberg warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Gekrakel und sah dann Flo an. „Fräulein von Hohenfels-Wittenstein, wäre es vielleicht möglich, beim nächsten Mal etwas leserlicher zu schreiben?" „Warum? Sie malen doch genug mit ihrem Rotstift darin herum. Außerdem habe ich so vielleicht die Chance, dass sie mal einen Fehler übersehen." Meinte Flo grinsend. Herr Hellixberg seufzte schwer, legte den Zettel aber zu den anderen und entließ sie aus der Stunde. Draußen warteten bereits ein paar ihrer Klassenkameradinnen. „Und, wie fandest du den Test?"fragte die eine. Flo zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wie immer. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum er uns ständig diese Texte übersetzten lässt und dann auch immer unangekündigt. Ist er selbst schuld, dass die dann so schlecht ausfallen und er so viel Arbeit beim korrigieren hat." „Stimmt."Die anderen nickten. Flo trollte sich Richtung Toilette. Sie hatte schon während der ganzen Stunde Magenkrämpfe gehabt. Das konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie Besuch von den kleinen, roten Indianern bekam.  
  
In der Mittagspause während der sechsten und siebten Stunde machten Flo sich mit ein paar ihrer Klassenkameradinnen auf den Weg zu McDonalds. Sie suchten sich einen freien Tisch am Fenster. Während die anderen Mädchen überwiegend einen Salat oder Gemüsebürger bestellten, gab Flo sich heute mit drei Maxi-Menüs, einem Milch Shake Extra large und einem Eisbecher zufrieden. Sie hatte immer noch Bauschmerzen und sah dem Sportunterricht mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

Gerade als Flo einen herzhaften Bissen von ihrem McChicken Burger abgebissen hatte, kam Monika, eine Freundin von Flos Tischnachbarin in den McDonalds gestürzt. „Oh, das seid ihr ja. Herr Hellixberg ist mir gerade auf der Straße begegnet. Er hat schon einen Teil der Teste durchgesehen. Mein Ergebnis war wieder einmal hervorragend. Du hast übrigens auch mit eins bestanden Sonja."Meinte sie zu dem Mädchen, das Flo gegenüber saß.

Flo nahm einen großen Schluck Cola. Sie aß ungerührt weiter. „Er ist so süß."seufzte Sonja. Bei ihm macht mir sogar Latein Spaß. Habt ihr heute Morgen bemerkt, dass er ein neues After Shave benutzt. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was das für ein Duft war."„Armani."Kam es von Flo und sie trank einen weiteren Schluck Cola, um den Bissen Burger in ihrem Mund herunterzuspülen. "Emporio."Fügte sie hinzu. „Woher weißt du das?"fragte Monika argwöhnisch. „Ich habe eine Nase. Ich kann riechen."erklärte Flo gelassen und griff nach ein paar Pommes.

„Wie kann man mittags nur soviel in sich hineinstopfen." Erwiderte Monika mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck. „Tja, ich fange mit meiner Zeit etwas Besseres an, als dumme Lateinpauker anzuschmachten." Meinte Flo unbekümmert.

„Das bezweifle ich, Fräulein von Hohenfels-Wittenstein." Die fünf Mädchen fuhren herum und starrten in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Dort stand Herr Hellixberg mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und musterte zunächst die schuldbewussten Gesichter der Mädchen und dann den Essensberg auf Flos Tablett. Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe. „Unglaublich. Nun ja, ich denke meine Damen, es ist Zeit, dass sie alle auf das Schulgelände zurückkehren. Im Übrigen bin ich überzeugt, dass die Schulcafeteria ein gesünderes Mittagessen zu bieten hat, als dieses Etablissement."„Klar, wenn sie gleich an einer Vergiftung sterben wollen, dann ja."kam es von Flo ironisch. Sie griff nach ihrem Rucksack.

„Auf Mädels, der große Manitu hat gesprochen. Gehen wir."Sie stand auf. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Mädchen griff sie sofort nach ihrem Tablett und brachte es weg. Herr Hellixberg sah ihr schmunzelnd nach. Dann winkte er den Mädchen zu. „Los, los, bringt eure Sachen weg. Ich werde euch begleiten." So schnell konnte Flo gar nicht gucken, wie die anderen Mädchen neben ihr vor den Tablettwagen standen und ihre Tabletts hinein schoben. „Herr Hellixberg begleitet uns."Flüsterte Sonja. „Ach du heilige Scheiße." Knurrte Flo. „O.k., geht schon mal vor. Ich muss vorher noch mal eben auf das stille Örtchen."

Die anderen Mädchen umringten Herrn Hellixberg während sie den McDonalds verließen. Flo suchte derweil in aller Ruhe die Toilette auf, und als sie zurück kam, war von den anderen nichts mehr zu sehen. Flo grinste zufrieden, sprang auf ihr Skateboard und fuhr zur Schule zurück.

Die Mittagspause war fast zu Ende. Sie hatte gerade ihren Spinnt erreicht und wollte ihr Skateboard verstauen, als sich ein dunkler Schatten über sie beugte. „Das war ein billiger Trick, Fräulein von Hohenfels-Wittenstein. Eigentlich bin ich ein wenig mehr Raffinesse von ihnen gewöhnt."„Uaah."

Flo machte einen Satz rückwärts. Ihr Lateinpauker lächelte zufrieden. „Das war kein Trick." Verteidigte sich Flo. „Ich surfe auf der roten Welle, da ist es eben regelmäßig erforderlich...."Flo schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und lief knallrot an. „Wie dem auch sein. In mein Büro, wenn ich bitten darf. Ihr Sportlehrer ist informiert, dass sie später kommen."Flos Schultern sackten herunter. Sie schloss ihren Spinnt zu und schlurfte hinter ihm die Gänge entlang. „Warum immer nur ich. Soll er doch den anderen Vorträge wegen ihre Noten halten. Ich finde Latein einfach zu kotzen."„Das habe ich gehört, Franziska." Kam es von Herrn Hellixberg während er seine Bürotür öffnete und sie eintreten ließ.

Er deutete auf einen der zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Bitte, setzten sie sich."Flo kauerte sich auf den Stuhl und wippte ungeduldig mit den Beinen. Herr Hellixberg nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz. In aller Ruhe zog er einen beschrieben Bogen Papier hervor, der mit roter Tinte fast getränkt war. „Ich glaube, über das Ergebnis ihres Testes brauchen wir nicht zu reden, oder."Er schob ihr den Zettel herüber.

Flo warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Papier und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Sie sah ihn übelgelaunt an. „Ist eben nicht meine Sprache, damit müssen sie sich abfinden."„Irrtum, Fl...- ich meine Franziska, ich weiß, dass sie eigentlich eine sehr gute Schülerin sind und in Latein wesentlich besser sein könnten, wenn sie einfach nur ein wenig mehr lernen würden. Im letzten Halbjahr ging es doch auch"„Klar, da war ja auch Kim noch da." antworte Flo schnippisch und schob ihr Kinn vor. Herr Hellixberg seufzte. „Franziska, ich will doch nur, dass sie ein gutes Zeugnis am Ende des Jahres haben."„Habe ich, und außerdem werde ich Latein Ende des Jahres abwählen. Dann sind sie mich los."Herr Hellixberg richtete sich erstaunt in seinem Stuhl auf. „Du willst Latein abwählen? Aber in einem Jahr hättest du dein großes Latinum. Das wäre mehr als unvernünftig. Herr Schwarbig sagte mir, dass du Medizin studieren möchtest und dafür wirst du Latein benötigen."„Liegt daran, wo ich Medizin studiere." Knurrte Flo. „War das alles was sie mir sagen wollten. Ich..."

Plötzlich dröhnte die Musik von Bonanza aus ihrer Tasche. „Oh." Flo zog hastig ihr Handy hervor. „Kim."Rief sie glücklich, als sie auf das Display starrte und nahm hastig den Anruf an.  
  
„Hi Kimi."Rief sie glücklich in das Handy. Kim: „Hallo großer Häuptling Winnietouch. Wo bist du gerade? Flo: Sitze bei Herrn Hellixberg im Büro. Kim: Ach du grüne neune, was hast du denn jetzt wieder angestellt? Flo: Es geht um meinen Lateintest. Kim: Hast du wieder deiner künstlerischen Ader freien Lauf gelassen. Herr Hellixberg aus dem Hintergrund: Hat sie. Flo sah ihn böse an. Herr Hellixberg lächelte und nahm ihr das Handy weg. „Hallo, Fräulein von Sandau. Wie geht es ihnen? Kim: Oh, eh, hallo Herr Hellixberg. Gut danke und ihnen? Herr Hellixberg: Den Umständen entsprechend. Ihre Freundin wird mir allerdings eines Tages noch mal den letzten Nerv mit ihren Übersetzungen rauben.  
  
Flo starrte ihn bitterböse an und versuchte nach ihrem Handy zu packen. Herr Hellixberg lehnte sich jedoch schnell zurück, so dass sie es nicht erreichen konnte. Er sprach noch eine Weile mit Kim und beendete dann das Gespräch. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben. Ach ja, du sagtest mir, dass du Latein abwählen willst."„Genau und jetzt geben sie mir mein Handy wieder." Knurrte Flo. „Alles zu seiner Zeit."

Er schaltete es aus und legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Dann faltete er die Hände zusammen und stützte seinen Kopf darauf. „Ich möchte, dass du dir das noch einmal gründlich überlegst. Deine beiden Brüder sind in Latein nicht gerade schlecht. Sie könnten dir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mit ein wenig Fleiß und Wiederholung sehr bald wieder gute Noten in Latein schreiben könntest." Flo, die begriffen hatte, dass es im Augenblick wohl besser war, lieber keine weiteren Widerworte zugeben, nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Sehr schön. Dann würde ich sage, du nimmst jetzt diesen Zettel hier und gibst ihn Herrn Unterberg." Flo nahm den dargebotenen Zettel entgegen, griff nach ihrem Handy und verließ mit einem mürrischen "Auf Wiedersehen"Herrn Hellixbergs Büro. Erst draußen warf sie einen genaueren Blick auf den Zettel. „Oh nein!" schrie sie auf. Herr Hellixberg hatte ihr ein Entschuldigungsschreiben für Herrn Unterberg mitgegeben, in dem stand, dass sie wegen temporärer Beschwerden heute nicht am Sportunterricht teilnehmen konnte. In seinem Büro warf Herr Hellixberg in den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzhaft. Er hatte Flos Reaktion deutlich vernommen. Franziska von Hohenfels-Wittenstein war wirklich drollig

Eine Stunde später fuhr Flo mit ihrem Bruder Theogenis nach Hause. „Dieser Doofmann hat mir glatt ein Schreiben für Herrn Unterberg mitgegeben. Ich könnte wegen temporärer Beschwerden nicht am Sportunterricht teilnehmen. Der spinnt doch wohl!"Flo kochte vor Wut und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Big T kicherte. „Das war doch sehr nett von ihm. Mit den kleinen, roten Indianer ist schließlich nicht zu scherzen."„Halt die Klappe, du Idiot. Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung davon." Fauchte Flo ihn an. Heute schien wirklich jeder sich gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Zuhause pfeffert Flo ihre Tasche in die Ecke, schnappte sich ihr Mittagessen und verschwand damit in ihrem Zimmer.

Die Herzogin von Hohenfels-Wittenstein sah ihr besorgt nach. „Was ist den mit Flo passiert?"fragte sie Big T. „Ach, du weißt doch. Einmal im Monat hat sie diese Anfälle. Es ist mal wieder soweit. Außerdem hat Herr Hellixberg sie wieder in der Mangel gehabt."„Ach, der Lateinlehrer. Na ja dann."Die Herzogin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss jetzt in die Stadt. Wahrscheinlich werde ich später mit eurem Vater wiederkommen." „Ist gut." brummte Big T. und schaufelte sein Mittagessen in sich hinein.

Flo lag übelgelaunt auf ihrem Bett und stopfte eine riesige 300 g Milkaschokolade in sich hinein. Wie sie diese Tage hasste. Mutternatur war so ungerecht. Was sie jetzt brauchte, war etwas etwas, um sich abzureagieren. Hausaufgaben konnte sie auch später machen. Flo kramte ihre Playstation hervor. Eine Weile schwankte sie zwischen Kingdom of Heart und Dragon Ball Badukai. Dann erhielt Dragon Ball den Zuschlag. Flo wählten ihren Lieblingscharakter Vegeta aus und schon zehn Minuten später klebte Flo förmlich vor der Mattscheibe ihres kleinen Fernsehers.

„Nimm das und das und das!"Schrie sie und prügelte mit ihrem Männchen auf Mr. Satan ein. Dich mach ich platt. Ha! Und noch einen, eine schnelle rechts-links Kombination. Hurra! Platt! Häuptling Winnietouch, wir verneigen uns vor dir." Flos Laune besserte sich erheblich. Vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass sie sich insgeheim vorstellte, dass es nicht Son Goku und seinen Freunde waren, die sie da am Bildschirm verprügelte, sondern ihr Lateinlehrer Herr Hellixberg.

Als Big T. eine gute Stunde später den Kopf durch die Tür steckte, grinste ihm Flo fröhlich wie eh und je entgegen. „Aha, sieht so aus, als wenn du dich abgeregt hast. Ich habe Post für dich – ein Brief von Kim."„Von Kim." Flo sprang vom Bett. Sie stürmte auf Big T zu. Er konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da hatten sie ihm den Brief schon entrissen und ihn aufgemacht. Ungeduldig faltete sie die Blätter auseinander.  
  
_Lieben Flo,  
  
hoffe, du hast das Schloss stehen gelassen und in der Schule nichts angestellt, was ich nicht auch getan hätte. Hier ist es genauso langweilig wie eh und je. Gestern musste ich wieder in dem Reisbunker meiner Gastfamilie schuften. Die haben mir angedroht, mich in den Keller zu verbannen, wenn ich nicht regelmäßig für sie arbeite. Unentgeltlich versteht sich ja von selbst. Na ja, aber ich habe mich an unser alten Streiche erinnert. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich den Absatz von Abführmitteln hier gesteigert habe. In der Schule ist es auch nicht besser. Ich habe dir doch von diesen Unkrautboys erzählt. Die nerven jetzt immer öfter. Der Anführer von ihnen ist Tsukushis Freund – übrigens soll ich dich von ihr grüßen – und sie fragt, ob du ihr nicht auch mal schreiben möchtest. Sie hätte so gern eine Brieffreundin im Ausland. Pinki kann ich kaum vorschlagen, oder? Egal, ich schweife ab. Gestern haben sie mir wieder vor der Schule aufgelauert. Leide ich vielleicht an Verfolgungswahn? Keine Ahnung. Sie sind auf jeden Fall ziemlich nervig. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass die ganze Schule vor ihnen erzittert. Ein schiefer Blick von Domijounji und sie rennen schreiend weg. Und dann dieser Frauenverschleiß bei den anderen. Ich muss dir wirklich mal Bilder von denen besorgen. O.k., muss jetzt Schluss machen. Meine Hausdrachen schreien schon wieder nach mir. Man, da erzittert selbst dieses Loch, in dem ich jetzt hause. Komme mir fast wie Harry Potter in seinem Wandschrank vor. Uch, jetzt sind schon wieder drei Tage vergangen und ich habe den Brief noch nicht abgeschickt. Heute geht er aber ganz bestimmt raus. Vorher muss ich dir noch von heute Nachmittag erzählen. Die Blumenjungen waren in der Reisbude meiner Hausdrachen. Ich musste sie auch noch bedienen. Na ja, ich habe sie natürlich mit meinem Spezialtee gefüttert. Die waren ziemlich zügig weg. Bin mal gespannt, wie das Ergebnis war. Schade, dass morgen Samstag ist. Aber vielleicht kann mir Tsukushi alles erzählen. Grüß mir meinen lieben Marc und Big T, die alte Pflaume. Kim  
  
PS: Denk an meine Fotos von Marc. _

_PPS: Pauk mehr Latein PPPS: Las dich bloß nicht von Herrn Hellixberg nieder machen. _

_PPPPS: Ich erwarte die Fotos noch diese Woche!!!! _

_PPPPPS: Vermiss euch. Las bald wieder etwas von dir hören.  
_  
Flos Augenbrauen zogen sich merklich zusammen. „Sie lassen sie in ihren Schmuddelschuppen schuften und dann auch noch für nottig?! Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Das muss ich sofort Tante Hanna erzählen." „Das solltest du lieber lassen. Kim bekommt sonst höchstens noch mehr Probleme. Außerdem ist sie nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Wenn es zu krass wird, wird sie sich schon zu wehren wissen."

Big T warf sich auf Flos Bett. „Sag mal, was meint sie eigentlich mit den Fotos?" „Ach, ich habe ihr versprochen, ein paar Fotos von Zuhause zuschicken."meinte Flo lapidar und begann ihre Playstation abzubauen. „Schon klar. Ist wohl besser, ich bohre nicht weiter nach." „Kluger Junger."Flo grinste. „Was willst du eigentlich noch hier?" „Dich fragen, ob ich dir bei Latein helfen soll. Du willst doch bestimmt nicht, dass Mama von deiner heutigen Heldentat erfährt oder?" „Bestimmt nicht."

Flo schnitt eine Grimasse. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich das Ende des Schuljahres herbeisehne. Dann wähle ich den Scheiß ab. Ist mir doch egal, was Mama und Papa dazu sagen." „Oh je, das Donnerwetter will ich lieber nicht erleben. Weiß Herr Hellixberg von deinen Plänen."„Ja, warum auch nicht. Der ist doch froh, mich los zu sein."erwiderte Flo ein wenig schnippisch. „Dein Wort in Gottes Gehör, Flo."

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten die beiden mit Flos Lateinhausaufgaben und zu Big Ts erstaunen, gab Flo sich heute sogar einmal Mühe. Danach macht Flo rasch ihre Mathe- und Englischhausaufgaben und schrieb den Aufsatz für Deutsch. Abends war sie mit Pinki und ein paar anderen Mädchen vor dem Kino verabredet. Sie wollten sich irgend so eine Schnulze mit Sandra Bullock und Hugh Grant ansehen.


End file.
